Jealousy
by BrittsUnicorn04
Summary: Based on the sectional preview where Santana has a shocked face.


Santana sat in the audience watching the New Directions perform, or rather watching Brittany on stage. She missed her and being here last week, listening to her talk about their date night, it pretty much killed her. She knew she had to make this right, she was going to get her girl back. She was brought to reality when she heard the cannons go off and the New Directions posed on stage.

Brittany wore a huge smile as she jumped down off Ryder's back and ran over to Sam throwing her arms around him. Santana watched this happened and it was not ok with her. That was Brittany, her girl! Santana looked to her right and saw Puck staring at her. Apparently everyone knew her and Brittany were no longer together.

"What" Santana barked

"You're jealous" Puck stated like it was obvious.

Santana rolled her eyes hoping to hide the fact that she was. "Whatever i'm not, she's not my...girl friend anymore she can do what she wants"

Puck just laughed 'You know you could have her back if you wanted right?"

Santana sighed, of course she knew that but she couldn't keep leaving Brittany knowing she couldn't make time for her. Before She could reply the New Directions came back and started to take their seats in the audience.

"Hey San! Did you see us out there? We totally have this in the hat!" Brittany said while taking her seat next to Santana.

Smiling Santana said "In the bag Britt not hat, but yes you guys totally rocked it. Especially you" She poked Brittany's side.

Brittany blushed and turned her attention towards the stage where another school was competing. Santana watched her, watched how her eyes lit up as she watched all the dance moves on stage. She couldn't help but smile but her smiled quickly faded as she saw Sam just a few seats down. "Brittany...What's the deal with trouty?

Brittany looked at her than down to where Sam was sitting. "Sam? Nothing" When Santana didn't reply she looked back at her and her brow frowned in confusion. " I don't understand what your asking"

Santana shook her head and looked to the ground. "Nevermind"

Brittany continued to look at her and then it hit her." You think I like Sam" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Santana looked away and Brittany took that as her answer. "You do...Look at me" She pulled on Santana's arm until Santana turned and looked at her. "Sam and I are just friends, he's been helping me with missing you."

"Helping you" She huffed. "Helping you how? Helping you right into his bed or on his giant lips" She snapped.

Brittany just blinked unfazed. "For your information I haven't been with anyone since we broke up" Brittany was starting to get mad at Santana for thinking she was just going to hop into bed with someone. "Maybe if you answered your phone every once in a while and talk to me you'd know that"

"Brittany..."

"No Santana" Brittany cut her off. "And does it really matter if I did like him? You're the one who broke up with me not the other way around. I have to sit here every day wondering if you had another "energy exchange"."

Santana hardly seen Brittany this mad. The first time was when they were eight and Brittany's parents wouldn't let Santana come on their summer trip. "I'm sorry...okay i'm sorry, it was stupid to break up with you it was. I just...I wanted you to have every chance to find someone who might be better for you and wouldn't hurt you like I was doing" She had tears in her eyes, she swears Brittany is the only one who could make her cry. "I fucked up, what else is new."

Brittany looked at Santana in shock. "Don't you know you're the only one I want. I don't want a chance to find someone better cause I already have the best. I have you" She took Santana's hands in hers and kissed them. "I have a Santana what more do I need?"

Smiling with tears in her eyes Santana looked up at Brittany. "How do you always know what to say to ease all my fears?"

Brittany giggled and smiled. "Guess i'm just smart"

"The smartest" Santana poked Brittany's side. Brittany jumped in her seat and it made Santana laugh. "Still super ticklish I see" She started to tickle Brittany.

"Ahh San don't!" Brittany laughed loudly making some of the audience look in their direction. 'SAN!"

Santana stopped and looked at her. Brittany stared back, she slowly leaned in and kissed Santana. "I love you" Brittany whispered against her lips.

"I love you more" Santana whispered back claiming Brittany's lips once more.


End file.
